


I Choose You

by MJDraperBlake



Series: Epilogue [1]
Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Canon, Canon Universe, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 17:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20709806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJDraperBlake/pseuds/MJDraperBlake
Summary: Raven accidentally confesses her feelings to Murphy one night after Sanctum finally has peace.





	I Choose You

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place sometime after the season 7 finale - when all of our heroes finally have peace. (I wrote this before season 7 aired, so they are shown here in Sanctum)

Raven stayed late one night in the machine shop to finish up a few things and clean up.

She heard the machine shop door open and turned, thinking it was Emori.

“Hey,” Murphy said. Whenever he was in a whiny mood about Emori, he greeted her like the word had two syllables. She silently wished he’d just talk to Bellamy for once. 

“Hey,” said Raven. “What’d you do now?” She wiped her hands clean on a cloth.

“Me? It wasn’t me this time. I didn’t actually do anything.” He pulled out a stool and sat down to watch Raven work. “I’m bored. What are you doing?”

“Actually working, unlike you,” Raven replied sarcastically. 

“Hey, I have important work to do, I just haven’t figured out what that is yet.”

“Then come over here and sort these screws. Ryker was not organized at all.”

“So I saw Emori and Echo leave a few minutes ago,” said Murphy as he reached for the bucket of various screws. 

“Yeah, Echo finally ended things with Bellamy. He admitted he’s in love with Clarke. Again.”

No one on that ring could forget the long months of Bellamy mourning Clarke after Praimfaya. They never thought he’d heal.

“That’s good. Important to accept your feelings and all that mushy stuff,” said Murphy.

Raven playfully punched him in the arm. He grabbed her arms and tried to tickle her.

“Hey hey, you know I’m ticklish. Stop,” she said as she pushed him away.

“I’m really tired of worrying when Emori is going to break up with me again.”

“Then don’t screw up again,” she replied.

“Being depressed on the ring isn’t exactly screwing up. Trying to save all of our lives isn’t screwing up.” There was a hint of bitterness in his voice. 

Raven turned towards him and smiled sympathetically. “I know. But you’re strong. You got through it. You always will. And you have me, so you’ll never be alone.”

“I know, it’s just…never mind.” Murphy pinched her arm playfully. “So what’s happening in your sex life, eh Reyes?”

“That’s none of your business, and well nothing, since I’ve been trying to help Sanctum have peace and everything!”

“Okay, okay, just joking, sorry,” he said. He was clearly trying to get a rise out of her. He seemed to enjoy annoying her. “Anybody new you have your eyes on?” He winked at her.

“Gods, Murphy! You’re so dense!” Raven laughed in frustration. “Ughhhhh!” She threw a cloth smack at his nose. She turned around back towards the workbench and started cleaning up her tools. She couldn’t help but laugh at him. 

Murphy crossed his arms and turned towards her. He rested his hip on the workbench. “No projectiles, Reyes. You know that’s the rule, if you want to fight at least do it fairly.”

Raven balled her fists and just shook her head.

“Reyes, what is it? You know, I’m not as smart as you! I’m sorry, I know you just lost Shaw, I’m just teasing...don’t be mad,” Murphy pretended to be hurt, but Raven knew better. He had real whining, and fake whining. He was definitely faking now. He had an adorable little pout on his face.

How could she get him to take anything seriously?

She just shook her head and scoffed. She tossed her tools onto the table. She turned around and took a few steps away from the bench. “For six years I’ve been listening to both you and Emori go on and on about each other. You screw up, she breaks up with you, you have great makeup sex, blah blah blah. I’m just sitting here every time listening to you and hoping you’ll notice that I’ve always been here! I’ve never left you!” Her voice got louder as she talked, until she was almost yelling. She moved closer to him and somehow they were barely a step apart now.

“You’re my best friend, Raven. You’re annoying as hell sometimes, but that’s manageable,” said Murphy. He grinned at her. “I do appreciate you. Listen, I know you’re upset about Shaw, but you can talk to me, really.”

Whenever Murphy and Emori fought, Murphy came to her. She was his comfort. They spent endless hours together. Sometimes he hugged her, but they never cheated. Somewhere along the way she started having true feelings for this man, but he kept going back to Emori. He drove her nuts, and she wished she could move on. Raven figured the only way she could do that was to confess her feelings, though perhaps she hadn’t planned on doing that tonight.

Raven never wanted to let herself dream that they might be together. She had dreamed of their first kiss, but she tried not to think about it. She always felt guilty for doing so.

Raven was about to give up on this accidental confession, or whatever it was, and go to bed, when Murphy took a step towards her. She crossed her arms.

“Is that it? Is it Shaw? Is it that I don’t appreciate you enough? Hey, come here, nerd,” he said. He finally realized she was truly upset. He pulled her towards him and enveloped her in one of his bear hugs. 

Gods, he gave great hugs. Raven let herself be squashed and mumbled into his jacket, “It’s because I love you, shithead.”

“What? Yeah, I know, I love you too, Reyes. I can be sentimental too, ya know,” he pulled back from their hug. He smiled brightly at her. He rested his hands on her upper arms.

She gave him a look. It was part desperation, sadness, and annoyance. She raised her eyebrows and was just about to say never mind, when a look of revelation came across his face.

“What? Oh my gods. Raven,” he whispered. He finally figured it out. 

Raven’s cheeks flushed bright red. “Finally. You’re such an idiot.” She pushed his hands away. “Now I’m going to bed. I’m tired.”

Murphy was silent. He just stared at her with his mouth slightly open. That soft, beautiful mouth. Finally he said, “I didn’t know...why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“Because you’re with Emori and I love her, so that’s as far as it goes. I won’t hurt her. I’m going to bed.”

She started towards the door, ready to push him out of it, but he didn’t budge. Murphy rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. 

“Um, Emori broke up with me a week ago. Again. I’m kinda done with this will we, won’t we. I love her but...” he trailed off. 

Raven stopped short. “Why didn’t either of you tell me? I thought you guys were like engaged or something. She said she’d love you forever! Do you want to get back together?”

“She only seems to want me when we’re fighting for our survival. I can’t do it anymore. I’m always wondering when she’ll decide I’m not good enough for her again.”

“You’ve always been good enough for me, Murphy.” 

Raven leaned back against the door and waited for him to say something. She shook her head again and was just about to send him out the door so she could go to sleep. This was hopeless.

Murphy swiftly closed the space between them. He took her face gently in his hands and ran his fingers through her hair. He looked at her lips hungrily. He gently pushed her back against the door. His eyes searched her face.

“I’ve wanted to do this for a long time, Reyes,” he said as he kissed her softly on both cheeks. She let out a breath as he kissed just the corners of her eyes and finally her lips. 

Murphy kissed her passionately, but sweetly, like he might actually want to choose her; like someday he could actually love her back.

Raven couldn’t help but sigh as she melted into his arms. It was beyond anything she might have hoped for.

Murphy kissed her ears and then her neck. He was going for her shirt when he mumbled, “How long?”

“Years,” said Raven. Soon she wouldn’t be able to stop. She pulled away slightly from him. “Murphy, I don’t want to be your rebound. I don’t want to just comfort you every time you guys breakup. If you’re going back to her, I won’t do this.”

“Mmm,” answered Murphy as he tried to draw her in and kiss her again. She pushed him gently away again.

“Murphy! Please, just listen for once. I don’t want to be your second choice!”

“I know. Emori broke up with me last week. I just told you that. I’m not going back. I’m done.” Murphy gently pulled her back to him.

“Will she be mad?” said Raven. She tapped him softly on the chest, betraying her anxiety. 

“I don’t know, but I told her that it’s over for good. I’m tired of playing games. I’m trying to tell you this, Reyes. Gods, you never listen.” He smiled that cheesy smile again and she laughed. He kissed her neck and she melted back into his arms.

“If we do this, I don’t want it to just be some fling,” said Raven.

“I know. I’m choosing you. Right now.” said Murphy quietly. He gazed into her eyes with an intensity that gave Raven the chills. “Will you let me choose you? Can you accept that maybe I’ve always loved you, too?” 

Murphy was actually baring his heart to her. There was nothing so sexy as him in this moment. _ So this is really happening,_ thought Raven. She bit her lip as she took his hand and led him to the machine shop door. After she locked it firmly, she pulled him upstairs to the bedroom.

“Reyes, you sure? I mean, I want you, but I want you to be sure,” said Murphy.

“Shhhhh,” said Raven. “I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
